La Bella Y La Bestia
by RokujoTorako
Summary: son lagrimas de una bella totalmente enamorada y los golpes, la sangre, los maltratos, asesinatos, de una bestia dando un paso para enamorarse o para matar... (futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos mios esta historia será un poco diferente por como la escribo pero aun asi espero que le entiendan y que la disfruten cualquier duda o algo por el estilo no duden en decirme que a decir verdad jajaj ni se si lo estare haciendo bien y si le guste este cambio se que es algo extremo tal vez no pero aun asi espero que le entiendan y que lo disfruten tanto como mis demás historias paso por paso aun asi tengo más historias que quiero contarles o escribirles… aun tengo otra historia pendiente jajaja pero jummm no podía sacarme de la mente esta y otras pero supongo que veremos que pasa

Y ya saben lo demás ya saben los personajes no son mios y etc….

...

La bella y la bestia

…..

_-ahhhh! Maldita zorra!_

_-no, muy hombre?, eres patético…_

Tal vez todos conozcan la historia de la bella y la bestia, tal vez no, asi como algunos viven en esta historia ahora o vivieron en ella , tal vez sea común, tal vez sea asi nuestra suerte simplemente el hecho de que hiciste para poder mejorarlo o no, eso es lo que hace la diferencia, no es cierto?...

_-te voy a matar!_

_-oh!, esa expresión me gusta pero…._

_-ahhh!_

_-no durara mucho, eres tan miserable…._

El amor simplemente y básicamente es extraño, pero el tiempo hace que de sus propios frutos, esto no podría pasar si no existiese amor no es cierto?, quien se atrevería a sufrir tanto cuando no tienes nada?, pero cuando tienes algo de por medio que pasa, o se hace mas fuerte o se va todo al infierno, pero no puedes dejar que se arrastre contigo tus demás personas amadas…

-_yaaaa acabalo!_

_-dark Wolf!, dark Wolf!..._

Era la primera vez que entraba a un antro de mala muerte, pero no por la gente que me preocupaba ya que se veía que estaba rodeado de gente con dinero, apostadores, tal vez alguno que otro asesino, o secuestrador perdiendo el tiempo en un lugar tan desagradable, sucio, antes de tal vez su próximo trabajo… motivo del por que estoy aquí?, por mi supuesto novio Reito, alguien muy inteligente pero a su vez muy egocéntrico y fácil de predecir como tambien fácil de vencer….

- bubuzuke! se puede saber que hacemos en un lugar como este?- me preguntaba una de mis mejores amigas que a su vez nos conocíamos desde nuestro uso de razón…

-lo mismo me pregunto Haruka, aun no entiendo el por que nos trajo aquí Reito- veía por todos lados pero el causante desapareció- y que al parecer decidió también dejarnos aquí solas las 3

-ese maldito desgraciado, Yukino ni se te ocurra alejarte de mi entiendes?, ellos ni saben quienes somos ni nosotras a ellos, asi que no te alejes- le decía haruka a su novia como tambien mi segunda mejor amiga Yukino

- lo-lo hare, no me alejare de ti- vi como haruka la abrazaba, mientras veiamos gente bailando, como a su vez música a todo volumen de pronto siento el agarre de alguien en mi brazo que me hace reaccionar y ver que pasaba, era Reito

-reito!- me lleve un poco de susto que fue desapercibido por el, tengo que mantenerme firme saben?-maldita sea reito!, donde demonios estabas metido si algo le pasa a Yukino juro que te matare con mis propias manos

-lo siento, shizuru, chicas simplemente quería verificar antes de que entraran bien-nos dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona, mientras me tomaba de la mano para que le siguiera- a este lugar pero creo que tenemos suerte-

sabia que en algún momento de nuestras vidas teníamos que adentrarnos a este tipo de lugares ya que somos parte de la familia de los yakuzas, por lo menos un poco pero nunca pensé que este lugar tambien podía existir, supongo que es la fachada, los cuatros somos miembros de los yakuzas por nuestros padres eso quiere decir que un dia de estos suplantaremos a nuestros padres de su cargo, siendo la siguiente generación de lideres…..

-suerte?, estas loco quien te crees, que eres como para traernos aquí y luego dejarnos- decía mi amiga haruka enojada- lo siento chicas solo quería que vieran algo impresionante, tenemos suerte por que ya había terminado con su pelea pero veo que un idiota se cruzo en su camino y lo esta despedazando ahora mismo asi que vengan- lo decía con una sonrisa enorme o eso me daba a notar ya que las luces fluorescentes se prendian y apagaban con forme a la música

-pelea?, de que estas hablando reito- solo para ver a gente golpeándose?, creo que reito debería de estudiar mas, actúa como un niño- si, pelea, quiero mostrarles a quien será mi guarura cuando estemos al mando

Había cosas que se veía que no entendia Reito, antes de ser lideres tienen que ver si somos o no aptos para ellos sino es que dejaran a alguien mas al cargo, esa es la ley pero dado el caso uno nunca se sabe la lealtad como la fraudulencia siempre estaban a la par, o temias por tu vida o simplemente tienes vidas que la den por la tuya….

-eres un idiota reito!- decía de nuevo mi amiga haruka mientras nos seguía junto con yukino que no dejaba de abrazarla

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que espetaba haruka, seguiamos avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta y bajar unas escaleras, ya no escuchando música sino gritos… pidiendo sangre, muerte, gritos, alabanzas, deseos… realidades….

_-ya acaba con el!_

_-matalo!_

Poco a poco nos acercábamos a lo que seria un ring en forma de pentágono cubierto por una malla de acero, como si fuese una jaula… hasta llegar…

…..

….

No puedo negar el hecho que no puedo controlar mi adrenalina que me hace sacar este tipo de cosas, la violencia en especifico quiero mas, me gusta sentir esa sensación, no lo puedo evitar, me hicieron para disfrutar la violencia…. Pero el enojo que me hizo sacar este estúpido rubio fue magnifico para sacar la adrenalina que no saque en mi anterior pelea…

-el publico pide que acabe contigo, niño bonito, hasta ellos saben cual fue tu error en este momento de tu vida, que suerte no?, para acabar con ello…

_-DARK WOLF! DARK WOLF!_

-nat!- escucho decir mi nombre para voltear a ver quien me llama y era con quien el rubio se atrevió a meterse, pero que imbécil fue al acercase a mi amiga Mai, una chica con grandes dotes y a su vez excelente doctora clandestina, pero gracias por haberte metido- ya déjalo en paz –siempre ah sido tan amable ella, pero no debe de ser asi, el se lo busco y es imperdonable echarse para atrás, camino hacia ella

-escucha Mai- me le quedo viendo- su falta hacia mikoto y a ti es imperdonable y yo me encargare de que el orgullo como el honor de ustedes dos sea recuperado y lo sabes, el decidio entrar a este juego por creerse mejor, o no es cierto Mikoto- fije mi vista en Mikoto una chica con agilidades de un gato cabello negro, compleción delgada y algo baja de estatura- ese imbécil tiene que pagar- ella es la novia de Mai

- solo buscas excusas para poder sacar la adrenalina que tienes- tiene razón no creo que pueda mentirle a ellas, me conocen perfectamente- y si asi fuese que tiene de malo?, no puedo dejar que una basura como este tipo se atreva a hacerle daño a mi familia- le digo mientras, siento otra mirada igual que la mia de ojos verdes pero de cabello rojo mi media hermana Nao, de la misma edad de Mikoto

-el cachorro salvaje tiene razón que tipo de líder seria si ni siquiera puede hacer honor a su familia- aunque no le gustase esto, desgraciadamente esta en esto, pero por ello hare lo posible para que no se involucre demasiado solo lo necesario

- ya la escuchaste, esto es ley y no puedo tentarme el corazón- fijo mi mirada de nuevo en ella para notar tristeza como odio eso, la cólera de mi cuerpo vuelve a surgir ya no era adrenalina sino enojo, por alguien que tiene un corazón tan noble- pero, esta bien tu ganas, si se disculpa le doy el derecho a seguir viviendo, te parece buena idea?- vuelvo a fijar como a dirigirme ante el tipo a quien Mai tiene un poco de compasión y lo levanto un poco agarrándolo de su cabello

- escucha niño bonito, veo que hoy tu viste suerte asi que si le pides de rodillas disculpas a mi amiga te dejare con vida- el a pesar de todo el dolor causado por mi una leve risa salio de el- lo único que quiero escuchar de ella es que me pida mas- y me escupió en la cara, haciendo que garrara con mas fuerza su cara y estrellarla contra el piso haciendo que su ceja empezará a sangrar- vas a morir!

_-DARK WOLF!, DARK WOLF!_

…

…

Lo primero que vi y que resaltaba era un tatuaje de un lobo tribal pareciendo acechar a su presa que cubria casi toda su espalda como si fuese su propia piel pero terminando en la parte derecha de su cuello, se veía tan feroz su enorme tatuaje como ella en si, tenia ojos de color verde esmeralda, cabello color cobalto cuerpo bien formado, un manjar para la vista, le llamaban Dark Wolf, veía como se movia conversando algo con un grupo de chicas…

-haruka-chan, no es ese el primo de Reito-san?- los tres volteamos a ver por un momento a Yukino, para de nuevo girar y poner nuestros ojos en que rubio e identificar si era el o no, pero era fácil de saber que era el ya que tenia una cicatriz notoria en la ceja, era el

-ese estúpido se debio de haber metido en un gran problema- voltea a ver a Reito- tenemos que sacarlo de ahí ahora-

-vere que puedo hacer, quédense aquí, si ven que no deja de golpear al idiota de Tate ya saben a quien llamar- le iba a decir que su idea era demasiado peligrosa, nadie sabia que estábamos aquí asi que no podíamos decirle a nuestros padres ya que no los permiten aun entrar tan de lleno a los asuntos de las mafias del país, pero ya se había ido

-como puede ser que ese imbécil se haya metido en estos problemas- decía mi amiga haruka- tal vez haya sido por aquella pelinaranja- decía Yukino, fije mi mirada en lo que decía y supongo que tenia razón

- ese maldito fetiche suyo de tate lo llevara a la muerte pero creo que no falta mucho- comentaba de nuevo haruka- será mejor que no muera por que sino estaremos pedidos por su falta de mentalidad

Veíamos como reito conversaba con la chica de cabello rojo sin tener una buena aceptación, creo que era momento de llamar a nuestros padres, mientras mas decía que no y llamaba a la chica del pentágono para que parara y se tomara un descanso Tate quien se veía realmente mal… tome el teléfono y junto con mis amigas me dirigi a un lugar donde no se escuchase tanto ruido y asi poder hablar con nuestros padres para ver que se podía hacer….

….

….

Hey cachorro ven!- me detuve de golpearlo y me levante para antes de voltear a ver a Nao le di un patada en la costilla sintiendo mi pie el crujido de un hueso ya roto, sonreí un poco y después le devolví el favor de escupirle ahora yo a el- que pasa- mi respiración, mientras me dirigía hacia Nao ya estaba algo agitada pero mi condición aun seguía bien apenas sentía el cansancio

Cachorro, dice este otro niño rico que si dejas ir a su primo y a cambio de ello el te dara el deportivo de esa basura que esta ahí adentro- voltee a ver al otro niño bonito a lado de Nao, cree que es tan fácil dar objetos como si fuésemos que?, para remediar el error?- con que esa mierda de persona es familiar tuyo, no es cierto?

-si, disculpe los malos modales de el, me disculpo por el daño que a causado en serio lo lamento- hizo varias reverencias mas pero eso no me era suficiente- hey rubio!, alguien viene a limpiarte el trasero, pero desgraciadamente no es tan fácil, crees que puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que tu quieras y después hacer como si nada hubiera pasado con dinero u objetos, aquí no es asi

Me volvi a girar y caminar de nuevo donde había dejado a aquel malnacido que ya casi no podía respirar

-yo en verdad lo siento, disculpe los malos entendidos y mi falta de respeto- decía aun aquel niño bonito de cabello negro- se que fue estúpido de mi parte como la de mi primo hacer cosas que no debía pero en verdad no habrá una forma de excusarlo?- su voz era desesperada pero no por ello podía dejar que hagan lo que quieran

-en este mundo no llegaras muy lejos siendo asi, asi que te recomiendo que te alejes de todo esto, ya que no es diversión, sino desperdicio de tu vida, pero sabes que es lo que mas detesto?- ya estaba a un lado de aquel rubio de nuevo, poniéndole un pie en su cara, mientras que se quejaba por la presión que ejercia contra el- que se metan en donde no les llaman!

Iba a soltarle otra patada hasta que el sonido de la puerta me hizo voltear como de un monton de policías entraban al lugar, y la conmoción se hacia estallar, haciendo que mi rabia fuese aun mayo, mire rápidamente a Nao, Mikoto y Mai siendo sujetadas por unos policías mientras que el chico alto de cabello negro que me había hablado, empezaba a hablar con los policías… como otras tres chicas acercándose a el, quería arrancarles la cabeza pero mi familia estaba involucrada y ya no había escapatoria, además de que me apuntaban con armas…

-que cobarde eres tu rubiecito, ya vinieron a limpiarte el trasero- le volví a escupir mientras entre dolor y unas pequeñas sonrisas se le salían-

Le iba a patear de nuevo pero me detuvieron

-quieta ahí- me decía uno de los policías apuntándome con el arma- esta bien- le decía con coraje haciendo que este empezará a temblar

-vamos entrar cúbranos- decía otro policía- ya dáselos Nat, para que nos larguemos de aquí- decía mi hermana Nao, no lo pensé dos veces y con una gran patada en las costillas- no tendrán mucha suerte en la próxima- lo arroje hasta salir por el puertecilla abierta del ring-ahí tienen-

Ellos entraron y nos sacaron de ahí, hasta llevarnos a la policía….

….

….

No dejaba de verla, se veía tan imponente, como un verdadero líder, de la nada reaccione cuando los policías se acercaban sacándola y ahí fue que por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron….


	2. Chapter 2

La Bella Y La Bestia

…

Todos pensamos y vemos en algún momento de nuestras vidas la violencia ya sea jugando o no, pero que pasa cuando sabemos que es lo que has pasado en tu vida, hay personas que nunca sufrieron, otras leves y otras mucho peor, el caso no es solo hacer notar que la violencia es para siempre y que solo te suceda a ti, pero sabes?, el destino puede hacerte ver la realidad de muchas formas y es mejor tener abierta la mente para cualquier situación, no te dejes engañar, la violencia existe en todo tipo, todos hacemos o sufrimos violencia… otros hasta podemos enamorarnos de ella.. no por lo físico sino por lo sentimental….

…..

-ese maldito malnacido, me las va a pagar- decía una peli-cobalto- morirá cuando salga de aquí- con rabia sacudía los barrotes de aquella celda en donde estaba.

-ya veras que nos la pagara pero por lo mientras tranquilízate quieres, cachorro?- decía una peli-roja- además no tardaran mucho en llegar

-yo…-queria decir algo otra persona que estaba ahí adentro con ellas pero fue callada- cállate Mai, no es tu culpa fue culpa de ese hijo de puta!-gritandolo.

iba saliendo aquel pedazo de mierda con los demás imbéciles, haciendo que Nao se levantara y también se fijara en ellos, mientras se acercaba ese niño rico rubio…

con muy mal aspecto, pero ya lo habían llevado al hospital para después levantar su declaración, llevaban horas estando ahí encerradas, esperando a todo el papeleo como la llegada de ese alguien para que las sacara.

-es cierto pechugona es culpa de ese niño rico- volvia a decir Nao.

-tiene razón Mai, aun asi son las reglas y lo sabes- decía mikoto acercándose a la reja a un lado de Nao.

-pero mikoto..- preocupada también se levantaba- cállate Mai- se lo volvía a repetir

-no crei que tuvieras las agallas de volver a venir aquí y estar enfrente de mi- lo decía con una sonrisa juguetona, sedienta de sangre.

-todas ustedes zorras morirán muy pronto- decía como si fuese el rey del mundo y pudiera hacer lo que se le viniera en gana todo.

-eso es una amenaza?- tome de su camisa haciendo que se estrellada con la celda- por que cuando salga de aquí te matare-

-hey tate!, que domonios…-traba de ayudarle al rubio el peli-negro-policia!-

- exacto veremos quien muere primero-decia nao.

-esto no se quedara asi- decía mikoto

-hey chicas paren- decía mai

Nada mas veía como las heridas que tenia el en la cabeza empezaban a llenarse mas de sangre por la presión ejercida tal vez se volvieron a abrir sus puntos, se veía confiado de lo que me decía, pero muy en el fondo tenia miedo…

-policia!- volvia a decir el peli-negro

-Estas muy segura de ello verdad perra-tratando de zafase de mi agarre- veremos quien las saca pobretonas, morirán de eso me encargo yo-

Empecé a reir ante su patética amenaza haciendo que los policías se acercaran y trataran de zafar mi agarre de su camisa…

-sueltalo ya!, maldita- decía un policía.

-tate!- decía de nuevo el chico un poco mas alto que el rubio- que domonios te pasa!

-ya!, natsuki suéltalo- escuchaba la voz de Mai a punto de quebrarse, haciendo que me enojara mas lo acerque mas a mi con mi agarre, viendo como sufría un poco mas y diciéndole algo en el oido- espero que cumplas tu amenaza, sino el único que morira seras tu-

Lo empuje haciendo que se callera al suelo mientras me acostaba en la cama…

-me las vas a pagar maldita zorra!, todas ustedes!- seguía gritando- ya basta Tate!, eres imbécil o que?- decía el de cabello negro- vámonos!

Después de que se fueron, nos quedamos en silencio pero no tardo en regresar uno de los policías abriendo la reja..

-tienen suerte, han pagado su fianza, las esperan afuera-

La primera en salir fue Mai, al estar en una cierta distancia le pregunte a Nao

-lo tienes?- mirando la espalda de Mai- si, cuando estemos en casa lo investigare- me decía

-nos lo va a pagar- decía mikoto- deseara no haber nacido- le respondia

Al salir nos encontramos enfrente de la estación una camioneta negra algo grande, sabíamos perfectamente quien estaba ahí, esperándonos para aventarnos de nuevo un sermón, tal vez….

-me alegra verlas de nuevo señoritas- decía el chofer.

-no creo que esta sea la forma en que deberías de alegrarte sabes?- decía Mai algo apenada y triste.

-tiene razón señorita, pero siempre me a gustado verlas, entren- abria la puerta de aquella camioneta

Entramos a aquella camioneta para estar enfrente de quien nos había sacado…

-esta vez se han pasado Natsuki, chicas-decia una replica casi exacta de la peli-cobalto- antes eran delitos menores, pero arrastrar a tus demás hermanas Natsuki?

-madre, el empezó, el se atrevio a tocar a Mai- decía con cierto enojo- yo lo único que hice fue defenderla, además el acepto…

- no importa si lo haya aceptado, es tu responsabilidad cuidar de ellas además que hacían ahí?, saben perfectamente que no pueden estar en ese tipo de lugares- su tono de voz era estricto y enojado, pero sobretodo sobreprotector- nadie debe de conocerlas, no puedo creer que hayas faltado a tu palabra y arrastrado a tus hermanas Natsuki

- pero mama- decía mikoto

-nada de peros mikoto, no tenían por que estar ustedes ahí, saben lo peligroso que puede ser?, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas extrañas y eso empezó desde que sus padres murieron, quisieran por lo menos ayudarme un poco?-

Su voz empezó a ser un poco sensible, sabíamos a donde iba a parar, recordar lo que le había pasado a nuestros padres años atrás era realmente doloroso para ella, siendo la única en sobrevivir y eso fue a causa de nosotras que la hicimos que tomara otro avión, nuestros padres eran como hermanos… siendo ella la única que nos cuidaría… después de aquel misterioso accidente…

-yo… en verdad lo siento madre- no me gustaba ver a mi madre asi.

-sentimos nuestra falta- decía Nao

-pero aun asi- decía Mikoto

-mikoto- decía mi madre- se lo mucho que te importa Mai pero tienes que cuidarla mas, se tienen que cuidar, lo entienden?

-si- dijimos nosotras tres mientras que Mai, solo veía por la ventana.

Sabíamos que esto tambien afectaba a ella, después del accidente de nuestros padres, hubo un momento de ceguedad, por que?, por la razón de que después de ello secuestraron a Mai, la violaron y la torturaron… motivo?... no se sabe

Se supone que en los yakuzas cuando los lideres tienen hijos no se les tiene permitido a los demás miembros quienes son, tanto como en nombre y en físico en pocas palabras no se sabia nada de uno del otro ya que solo los lideres podían verse pero solo para tratar de temas importantes o no, en este caso nuestra madre Kuga Saeko, es el líder de todos ellos en pocas palabras la cabeza de toda la familia Yakuza, y la única que sabia quien era los hijos de los demás lideres…

tanto como paso aquel accidente los padres de Nao, Mikoto y Mai fueron remplazados por los segundos al mando, quitándoles el privilegio de ser lideres en el futuro, pero mi madre Saeko, decidio tenerlas como sus hijas, como mis hermanas, aunque simplemente sea yo quien dirija todo después de mi madre…

en el caso de Mai, aun no sabemos que es lo que haya pasado el motivo o simplemente fue normal como cualquier persona que creyó que los padres de Mai fueran personas ricas y si aun asi no lo fueran tratarían de sacarles dinero, pero al fin y al cabo antes de saber algo se suicido sabiendo de que estaba rodeado…

-solo quiero protegerlas no quiero ni pensar el hecho de que algo malo les pase, son mi vida- decía un poco mas calmada- se que no podre evitar lo siguiente que vendrá pero por lo menos cuídense, y aunque no lo quieran las protegeré-

Después de aquello el demás viaje rumbo a casi llegar a nuestra casa estuvo en silencio, no podíamos darnos el lujo de que sepan donde vivimos por si algo malo pasase y ni que nuestra madre se quedara mucho tiempo, esto aun asi era peligroso para todas nosotras ya que no podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar a cualquiera que se acerque, sabíamos que muy pronto nos tocaría tomar el mando y tendríamos que estar mejor preparadas que nadie….

Al llegar las primeras en salir fueron Mai, Mikoto y Nao quedándome yo a solas con mi madre…

-madre..- ella podía descifrar el odio, agresividad de mi voz, dejándome no hablar

- lo se Natsuki, se que te vengaras, pero ten cuidado, antes de que fuera por ustedes, se quienes eran- me veía fijamente, sabia para donde iba- y se que nos siguieron, deberían de mudarse

- entonces..- no podrían ser tocados tan fácilmente

-son los hijos de los demás lideres los que remplazaron a los padres de Nao, Mikoto y Mai-lo sabia- te recomiendo que no lo hagas por que no sabre si podre ayudarte si se enteran quienes son ustedes asi que quisieras estar con el perfil bajo?

- pides imposibles, madre- le dije viéndola a los ojos

- se que fue una grave falta, te enseñe a defender a los tuyos y mas a tu hermanas natsuki, pero tienes que tambien tener cuidado, si haces un movimiento en falso y tu pierdes, quien se hara cargo?, Nao?, todas te necesitan y lo sabes Natsuki, no puedes darte el lujo de perder tu vida en un momento como este ya casi será el relevo y ahí es cuando podras actuar como se te venga en gana, pero tambien ten cuidado- tambien se me quedaba mirando fijamente, sabia que a pesar de solo mostrarnos su debilidad sabia que ella es realmente fuerte a pesar de ello

- lo se madre, y disculpa por causar problemas ahora y después, pero no te prometo nada con aquellos a quienes se atreven a creerse superior y poderse meter en cualquier territorio- me dispuse a salir del coche cuando dijo al final

-estoy orgullosa de todas ustedes y lo sabes, las amo-

Cerre la puerta para que de inmediato encendiera la camioneta el chofer y asi se fueran, al entrar a nuestro departamento de dos habitaciones, Mai me sirvo la comida y nos dispusimos a comer y pasar un rato en familia olvidándonos por unos momentos lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero para mi no era tan fácil asi que decidi agarrar mi mochila donde tenia un par de toallas, un par de envases con bebida energetizante, guantes, vendas etc, la tome para ir al gimnasio…

-en la noche regreso- le decía a Mai, mientras me le acercaba a despedirme de ella, que estaba junto con Nao y Mikoto viendo la tele, en el sofá

-a donde vas?- me decía Mai- voy a hacer ejercicio estoy algo tensa- le decía.

-yo voy contigo cachorro- se levanta Nao- entonces ver por tus cosas- le decía..

Después de traer su mochila nos acercamos a Mai y a Mikoto y les dimos a ambas un beso en la cabeza, era un habito de mi padre, lo hacia con nosotras y yo ahora lo hacia con ellas, y lo hacíamos solo entre nosotras cuando solo salíamos, aunque a veces no nos lleváramos bien era de ley despedirnos y saludarnos de esta manera, como se debe eso rompería el hielo asi que era difícil que nos pelearamos.

-esta bien, con cuidado- decía Mai

- no salgan- dirigiéndonos a la puerta

-cuida de la casa Mikoto- decía Nao

-lo hare, no se preocupen con cuidado- decía mikoto

Dejándolas nos dispusimos a caminar para dirigirnos al gimnasio

-se quienes son, mamá me lo dijo- sabia que la razón por la cual me acompañaba era por que quería saber que pasaba y que se haría

-me lo imagine y quienes son?- mientras seguíamos caminando

-son hijos de los demás lideres-vi la reacción de Nao un poco de enojo salio de su mirada.

-enserio?- me pregunto

-si, pero ahora tenemos que cuidarnos de ellos- casi llegábamos al gimnasio

-ya sabes que hacer- le decia a Nao al entrar al gimnasio.

…

En otro lugar 5 señores caminaban de aquí para haya, molestos, enojados, furiosos…

-como que no saben donde esta ese idiota de Tate!- dando un golpe a la mesa con demasiado enojo

-el había dicho que nos seguiría con su cuche, que no pensaba dejarlo ahí varado- decía un peli-negro

-creen que pueden hacer lo que se le venga en gana? Contesten!- decía otro de los 5 señores caminando, por aquella sala.

Uno de los cuatro jóvenes presentes iba a contestar pero de nuevo fue callado….

-y asi quieres que mi hija se case con el familiar de un idiota!?, sbes lo que puede hacer la líder si se entera!-

-de todas formas que hacían ahí!, maldita sea cuantas veces no les hemos dicho que no vayan!-

- lo sentimos en verdad- decía una castaña

- no puedo creer que estuvieras metida en esto shizuru-

-lo mismo digo de ti haruka, yukino!-

-en unos momentos mas tendremos una reunión con la cabeza de la familia, récenle a todos los dioses que no se haya enterado- decía mi padre

-fue la estúpida culpa de reito y tate, nunca nos dijo nada hasta haber llegado ahí, parloteando diciendo que había encontrado a su guarura cuando fuese líder- decía una rubia

-haruka cállate!, eres una bocona!-

-a mi no me vengas con esas estupideces ni me caes demasiado bien para rendirte respeto imbécil, que tal si le pasaba algo a yukino? Y lo peor de todo ni creo que te diste cuenta de bubuzuke, asi que no me vengas con esas chingaderas- gritaba llena de rabia

-ha-haruka-chan tranquilízate- decía la chica de lentes

-sino fuese por reito y su primo no estaríamos aquí y lo sabemos todos aquí asi que no tengo por que aceptar un regaño cuando no lo merezco y se las reglas de este lugar, si estoy aquí es para ser respetada no para ser seguidora de un pedazo de mierda como es Reito o Tate que se sienten superiores o quien sabe que demonios les pase por la cabeza-

-ya basta!- decía otro de los señores- no me importa un puto carajo quien es culpable o no, traigan a ese imbécil de Tate ahora!, antes de que vuelva hacer una estupidez ya estuvo bueno de estar limpiándole el trasero y esta será la ultima vez que hacen una tontería pero si llegase a pasar de nuevo olvídense de ser rescatados, no necesitamos débiles y lo saben, ahora vayan!

De mala gana todos los jóvenes de ahí salieron…

-yo no pienso ir por ese imbécil arréglensela ustedes vámonos Yukino, tenemos cosas que hacer- decía mi amiga haruka

-hey!, pero nuestros padres dijeron- decía reito

-se lo que dijeron nuestros padres pero es tu primo es tu responsabilidad, por creerse lo mejor, yo se donde es mi lugar y ese es estar cuidando a Yukino, mi prometida- de pronto me vio a mi- será mejor que te cuides shizuru por que puedes morir tu tambien, por una estupidez tambien de el

Sabia a lo que se refería si no hubiésemos estado ahí desde un principio no hubiese pasado nada, no tendríamos que buscar a Tate, también hijo de un líder, que tenia de malo que se muriera?, el se lo había buscado solo le dimos algo de tiempo mas de vida hasta que no se vuela a meter, pero aun asi…. Quisiera volverla a ver….

-pero es tu decisión- decía reito

En que momento me perdi?, reaccione pero no se que fue lo que dijo ya se había ido haruka y yukino, lo que me importaba era volverla a ver y si ese idiota de tate hacia una locura seria haberlas seguido y ahí podre obtener una respuesta…

-vamos reito-

Sin mas nos dirigimos de nuevo a su coche

…..

…

Por otro lado ya era de noche y un grupo de 5 personas esperaban hasta cierta pareja saliera donde habían entrado.

-demonios cuanto tardaran-

-jefe hubiéramos ido a la casa primero de ellas-

-callate imbécil que yo decido a quien matar primero y es a ella a quien quiero primero- decía un rubio

-jefe estan saliendo-

-muy bien chicos salgamos y metemos a insectos-

Los 5 de ahí salieron y disimulando empezaban a seguir a las dos chicas, cuando de pronto entraron por uno de los tanto callejones de la cuidad de tokio haciendo que estos al llegar ya no encontraran a nadie simplemente un callejón sin salida

-pero que demonios-

-con que has decidido morir joven- decía natsuki

Al voltear todos los hombres se encontraron con ambas chicas

-muy mala idea- decía nao

-las únicas que van a morir son ustedes perras!- decía el rubio

Fue tan rápido tan desalmado, tan gratificante sentir sangre de otro correr por mis nudillos lastimados, pidiendo que les devuelva sus vidas, pero era demasiado tarde, no podía parar y la única que sabia mi verdadero yo era mi hermana Nao, me es mas cruel que ella sepa cómo soy y con quien vive pero ella lo acepta y no me tiene miedo, poco a poco fui quitándoles la vida quedando solamente uno, creyendo que podría escapar con todos esos huesos rotos, aquel rubio…

Camine hacia el hasta llegar a un lado y poner mi pie encima de su espalda, haciendo que se detuviera, sientiendo su respiración agitada y tal vez llorando

-por favor déjame ir, siento mucho el daño que hice- llorando, me agache

-a quien pensabas matar?- le decía

-ayudenme!- decía el rubio

-nadie te escuchara aquí Tate-decia Nao

-co-como sabes mi nombre?-

-oh mi hermana es muy buena obteniendo información, pero ese no es el tema principal-

-Déjenme ir por favor, tengo mucho dinero-

-sigues diciendo mierda!-

-crees que el cachorro de aquí te dejara ir con vida después de haber hecho un espectáculo, como ese en nuestro territorio? Y peor aun con una de nuestras hermanas?-

-yo en verdad lo siento-

-que maricon eres, y te sentías mucho hace un par de horas-

lo patee tan fuerte que tal vez otra costilla era rota por mi haciendo que dejara salir su celular, y a su vez Nao acercándose para ver…

-el imbécil marco a un tal Reito- colgando el teléfono-sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí de seguro ya lo estan buscando y este imbécil ya dijo donde estaba

-desearas haber muerto- le dije

Era un hecho ya el que el enojo invadió rápidamente mi mente haciendo que tomara su boca y sacarle la lengua para tomar una navaja que se encontraba cerca de los demás tipos que estaban muertos y le corte la lengua, después de ello le rompi cada una de sus extremidades y por ultimo romperle la espalda…

Sus gritos eran ahogados ya no podía hacer nada, estaba llorando el dolor implantado ya casi lo dejaba inocente pero una luz de esperanza había llegado para el y una oportunidad para mi para despedazarlo mas

-vamonos de aquí cachorro-

El empezaba a gritar como podía…

-espera un momento-

Volvi a tomar el cuchillo…

-sabemos quienes son todos ustedes pero eso no los salvara en el futuro, espero verlos y que hayan aprendido la lección-

Y le enterré el cuchillo en un ojo haciendo que gritara con mas fuerza y tal vez ayudando a saber donde ahora se encontraba, pero de inmediato lo saque y se lo enterre en el otro

-tate!-

-vamonos ahora!- decía Nao

Guarde el cuchillo y nos echamos a correr sabiendo que ya sabían a donde estaba el rubio llamado tate…


	3. Chapter 3

La Bella Y La Bestia

….

Todo se empieza con una mirada, sonrisa, un toque leve o una palabra…

-hola como te llamas?-

Desgraciadamente sabia quien era, desgraciadamente vi la forma como era, desgraciadamente me enamore de ella y…

-me llamo Shizuru y tu?-

y… aun asi fue mas el amor que sentía por ella… que lo demás poco me importo…

-como tal vez habrás o no escuchado mi nombre pero es natsuki-

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el accidente de Tate, ahora se encontraba aun en el hospital y gracias a eso hubieron muchos cambios, como por ejemplo el tener perros guardianes para que no nos metiéramos en problemas a todas horas, tener un horario de llegada y demás cosas….

Pero ahora de la nada aparece como una estudiante al igual que yo, en el mismo salón y justo a lado de mi?. Y aun asi ni recordaba ella quien era yo o si?...

Pero lo que más me sorprendía era el hecho de que se veía como una chica cualquiera, no tan amable por que su mirada siempre fue y es seria, pero aun asi no irradiaba ese olor a muerte, lo único que me decía que en verdad era ella, era ese tono verde esmeralda en sus ojos, y sus manos….

Había terminado ya la clase asi como la escuela para mi, ya que solo llevo una clase el dia de hoy, y disponiéndome a ya irme escucho de nuevo su voz…

-por que estas rodeada de perros guardianes?-

Como sabia?, era lo único que podía pensar sin contestarle…

-lo siento, es que no me gusta la autoridad y para mi es fácil de detectarla, además quería saber si, no se, te gustaría salir conmigo?-

En la forma de como actuaba, me sorprendía una persona totalmente diferente a como la conoci por primera vez, en realidad era ella?, pero claro cada vez que la veía mas detenidamente, lo confirmaba, su tatuaje de lobo aunque pudiese o mas bien quisiese ocultarlo no puede, esos toques ligeros hacia su nunca al preguntarme la delataban y esa mirada esmeralda, que ocultaba cosas…

-ara me parecería bien pero no creo, tengo una hora de llegada, será en otra ocasión que te parece?- le decia

-mh-

Agarramos nuestras cosas y nos dirigíamos como todos los demás a la salida, con toda le gente saliendo sentí un agarre fuerte y jalándome haciendo que corriera y lo único que veía era su cabello color cobalto ondear por el aire y dejarme ver ese increíble tatuaje de lobo a la perfección…

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la parte de atrás de la escuela y tratando de que nuestra respiración fuese ya normal…

-que te pa…!-

Fui increíblemente besada por ella….

-tranquila, solo quería estar a solas contigo-

Me tomo por la cintura sin decir mucho y me volvió a besar, y automáticamente mis brazos cayeron en sus hombros deseando mas….

-mi moto esta cerca nos vamos?-

soltándome un poco, para después tomar mi mano y sin esperar respuesta, volvimos a correr, subiéndonos a su motocicleta e ir a un hotel…

en ese momento lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era nada…, era blanco, pero mi cuerpo era el que sentía que se quemaba, que solo con besarla, tocarla calmaba el fuego que recorría por mi cuerpo, pero a su vez no quería que se extinguiera aquel fuego…

besos que recorrían mi cuerpo, como las mordidas que solo me hacían sentir mas deseo, como mis manos recorrer su piel desnuda, rasguñándola, pegándola a mi, sentir su cuerpo bien formado y su miembro caliente y grande, haciéndome desfallecer….

Sin darme cuenta ya era tarde, muy tarde…. No habíamos parado desde que habíamos llegado, haciéndome reaccionar lo que habíamos hecho…

-ya es tarde!-

-a donde vas!- apretándome la muñeca

-oye me lastimas!- le dije

Cuando se lo dije voltee a verla y en sus ojos vi algo de enojo, dándome un poco de miedo, pero aun asi se lo volvi a repetir..

-sueltame que me lastimas!-

Jale un poco aunque me doliera para después por fin sentir su agarre soltándome…

-yo en verdad lo siento solo que… no se-

Veía como se acercaba a mi transformando esa mirada en pacifica….

-ya es tarde de todas maneras me van a matar, me tengo que ir-

-que te parece si te dejo?-

-no gracias, eres muy amable-

-enserio , no me gustaría que anduvieras sola por la calle, y menos en esta hora de la noche-

-no te preocupes enserio, nos vemos mañana en la universidad-

Vi su intensión de quererme agarrar de nuevo pero me levante y tome mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente como pude, viendo que ella también lo hacia…

-en verdad déjame dejarte por lo menos cerca de tu casa-

-no enserio gracias, nos vemos mañana en la escuela si?-

-mañana estarás conmigo?- poniendo sus manos en mi cintura

-veremos, te dije que tengo que llegar a una hora determinada y después de esto no se que es lo que pase-

-has todo lo que puedas quieres?-

-si ya veremos-

Medio otro beso y salimos de ahí tomando caminos diferentes, no sabia que después todo cambiaria, al llegar obtuve un sermón de mi padre, y doble seguridad, en cuanto con Reito, como nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos a diferentes escuelas pues casi no lo veía, pero cada dia que llegaba a la universidad siempre me encontraba a escondidas con Natsuki, muy a pesar, de ello me gustaba aunque a veces se enojara, por verme poco, aun no definíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, pero estábamos juntas siempre, de cierta forma pero al paso del tiempo fue poco a poco mostrando quien era realmente….

Casi terminaba el año escolar, estábamos en la fechas donde la nieve estaba por todos lados, salíamos de nuestra ultima clase de dia y como siempre, antes de irme hacia el coche que me esperaba, natsuki me jalo para entrar a una de las aulas ya vacías cerrando la puerta a su vez…

-natsukl, que haces!-

-shhhh, solo quería estar contigo-

Y me dio un beso, no había sido como los que nos dábamos en ciertas ocasiones, esta vez era un beso lleno de pasión desenfrenada, llena de furia, sed, hambre, haciéndome sentir deseosa por ella, y poder a su vez conciliar algo de paz con esa sensación… y me deje llevar a la unos de las mesas del lugar, mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, nos besábamos, rasguñábamos, mordíamos, nos presionábamos mas, como queriéndonos romper, por la sensación tan excitante de su miembro dentro de mi, desesperado, caliente, sediento, no podíamos mas, nuestros músculos se tensaban con cada embestida que hacia, por que queríamos mas, y al momento de que ya no podíamos mas el grito desenfrenado,, ahogado por otro beso, cansancio y sudor, todo prácticamente volvia a ser normal, pero desgraciadamente me estaba volviendo adicta y creo que ella también…

Era mi ultimo año escolar después de esto solo tendría que esperar a que mi padre me diera su puesto en la familia y después tal vez casarme con reito, pero me di cuenta que eso no seria asi…

Al salir del salón ella me dejo lo mas cerca que se podía sin que nadie nos descubriera pero fue inevitable, siempre me despedía con un beso pequeño en la boca, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, vi como una mano se posaba en el hombro de natsuki, como a su vez viendo como se asomaba una cabellera negra, viendo quien era quien estaba atrás, era reito…

-Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí…. Shizuru?-

Solo era una pequeña introducción de lo siguiente que viviría…


End file.
